


AU - The End Justifies the Means

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	AU - The End Justifies the Means

"Shunsui, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said as bravely as he could. It was hard, though. He and Juushiro were being held in separate cells, in a cold, dank basement. His friend was already looking sick from the damp in the air. His lungs were very delicate. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said before coughing. Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. This was all his fault. Not that he'd done anything, really, but the kidnappers were after him. He was the child of a powerful, wealthy clan. The Ukitake was impoverished in comparison. Shunsui was only glad they hadn't killed his friend outright. They must have been tempted.

"Not your fault. Don't worry Shunsui, we'll be ransomed." Juushiro tried to reassure him and Shunsui looked away. He knew his father's feelings on that. He didn't believe in paying ransom, for anyone. He'd stated before that he would shoot the hostage before paying a copper. Shunsui knew his father well and didn't doubt he was perfectly sincere. That was terrifying for him.

There was no way the kidnappers could know that, though. The Kyoraku clan as a whole didn't share his father's feelings and they'd paid ransom before. Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment, praying that his grandmother would intervene. She was the one who was likely to pay to have him back.

The door to the basement opened and one of their kidnappers walked in. They couldn't see his face. He was wearing a black rag across his lower face and another over his hair. The one thing they could see clearly were his eyes. They were grey, calm and thoughtful and without any hint of malice. Shunsui relaxed a little at the sight. He knew three of the kidnappers, by now. There was this one, the man with the blue eyes and the huge man. The blue eyed man was a cruel sort. He hadn't abused them much, just baited them but Shunsui could see the wicked amusement in his eyes. He had no doubt that man would enjoy causing them pain. The big man frightened him more, though. He didn't say much but somehow, Shunsui thought that he could be far more dangerous and unpredictable than the blue man.

Then there was this one. He said very little but he was clearly in charge. A single word from him could make the others scurry to obey his command. He treated them with some kindness, ensuring they had enough food and some blankets. He gave very short shrift to any escape attempts but otherwise did not harm them or allow them to come to harm. And his eyes glowed. It was very subtle, but in the dark of the cellar they could see just the faintest luminosity in those grey orbs. That was a sign of angelic blood, the blood of high royalty. Shunsui had no idea who he could be. The man was certainly a puzzle.

This time the man stopped to examine them for a moment. His gaze paused on Juushiro, measuring his friend in a way that made Shunsui hopeful. Then the man simply departed without a word, which was very much like him. When he decided something he rarely said anything, just leaving to do it.

That was the case this time. Soon he was back with the blue eyed man and a steaming mug of something. He had the blue eyed man handle the door as he carried the mug in to Juushiro.

"Herbal tea." He said by way of explanation and Juushiro took it, nodding as he sipped. Shunsui decided to take a chance and spoke.

"He has weak lungs. Can he be allowed out of here?" He asked and the man glanced at him, his grey eyes weary. He rested a hand in his hair, closing his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. But I will bring you more blankets, and heavier ones." He said and Shunsui swallowed before nodding. That was at least something. "My apologies. I know this environment is far from ideal. Our arrangements should be finished in a week."

"Oh." That… wasn't too bad. He was reasonably sure Juushiro could endure that long. "Thank you." He said belatedly and the man waved it away.

"It is nothing." He said before leaving. Soon, the blue man and the big one came down, carrying two comforters. The blue eyed man muttered about how stupid it was and the big one chuckled and said something in an undertone that made him laugh. The sound was so vulgar that Shunsui stiffened with a glare. The blue eyed man spotted that, though.

"Hey, pretty boy." His voice was rough, amused. Shunsui grit his teeth. He strongly disliked this man. Hate… well, not quite yet. Close, though. "What did you offer the wolf for this?" He asked and Shunsui made a mental note of that. Wolf. "Did you give him a kiss?"

"My friend is sick." He said civilly and blue eyes went to Juushiro, examining him for a moment as the big man opened the door. The blue one kept watch, ensuring there would be no ill advised escape attempts.

"That so? Well, I bet you'd get more out of him for a kiss. He swings that way." The man's chuckle was disgusting. "He's a good fuck, too, when you can convince him to put out." Shunsui just stared at him, wondering what in hell he was suggesting. Seducing the grey eyed man, obviously, but how? It sounded almost like the blue eyed man was suggesting talking him into it. Putting the whole thing out of mind, he favored the stranger with a glare.

"Just do your job and get out." He growled and the blue man laughed as they gave him the second comforter. Glancing over at Juushiro he saw his best friend was very distressed by the banter. He gave him a reassuring smile. One thing he was not afraid of was the grey eyed man's lusts. He was clearly not a violent man.

The next few days passed slowly. The grey eyed man actually gave them a few books, old and tattered things that he'd clearly owned for a long time. Shunsui was a bit surprised to see that the man was literate. It wasn't a common skill in the slums. It made him wonder, again, who this man was. Was this a noble plot of some sort? Was this man actually from a noble house? It was possible.

"Tell me. Do you play chess?" He asked on the third day, resting an arm against the bars of the cell. Shunsui blinked before nodding.

"We both do." He said, glancing at Juushiro. He was deep in his cocoon of blankets, sleeping. "But how…?" Surely the man wouldn't come into his cell.

"You can reach out of the bars." That was true, although it would be quite awkward. "And I can move the pieces for you. I'll get the board." He said and Shunsui wondered when he'd agreed to this. But it was something to do.

He soon discovered that the grey eyed man was an excellent chess player. His mind could clearly range ahead, see what would pass after several moves. It made Shunsui even more curious about him.

"I know you can't tell me much, but I can see Royal blood in your eyes. Are you a noble?" He asked at one point in the game. The grey eyed man didn't lift his gaze from the board, studying it thoughtfully.

"The one thing I cannot conceal… I suppose there is no reason not to tell you. No, I am not a noble. I am the bastard son of a Royal man and an exotic whore." He said softly and Shunsui nodded. That made sense. The grey eyed man took his move and leaned back a bit, looking at him. There was an edge of sadness in those eyes. "He took some joy in me, despite the circumstances, and gave my mother money to educate me. Alas, he met his own end long before I was grown. So my lessons came to nothing." He shrugged slightly. "It is the way of things."

"I see… but why didn't you try to join the Academy?" This man had to have such talent, such buried power. There was a silence and Shunsui looked up from the board to see that the man was looking away.

"That question, I cannot answer. It would tell you too much about me." He said quietly and Shunsui wondered what was wrong with him. Some kind of deformity? Something he thought would cause an immediate rejection? But what could it be? "The meeting has been set for three days from now. Things are moving swiftly." That made Shunsui tense.

"…My father does not believe in paying ransom." He said neutrally and the man across from him shrugged slightly.

"Any clan would pay to have their heir back." He said and Shunsui blinked, glancing towards Juushiro. His friend was awake now and watching them.

"What are you talking about? I'm a second son." That made him important but he wasn't the heir. He took his move and looked up to see the man was staring at him. It was hard to say with that black mask in the way, but just from his eyes, Shunsui thought he was startled.

"…You don't know?" He asked and Shunsui just stared at him, confused. "It happened at least a month ago…"

"Happened? What happened?" He asked, feeling a sudden fear. His older brother. They hadn't been that close, but they were brothers. What was the man saying? He reached up, trying to run a hand through his hair, but that was foiled by the black scarf over it.

"Word on the street is that the heir to the Kyoraku clan died in a tragic fall." He said softly and Shunsui stared, horrified. "The news is not that new. Why were you not informed?"

"I – I don't know." Although he did know. His father didn't believe in telling him things that he wasn't concerned with. And a tragic fall? That sounded suspicious. "Does anyone think it was an assassination?" He suddenly asked and there was a soft sigh across from him.

"Thoughts do run that way. Falling from the battlements when on a routine patrol is odd, to say the least." The kidnapper said and Shunsui nodded, swallowing hard. "That worries me. I do not wish complications in my own operations."

"What do you mean?" Juushiro questioned and the man flicked him a glance.

"If someone is seeking to eliminate members of the Kyoraku clan, during a ransom exchange would be a perfect time to arrange a fatality." He said and Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, he could see that. "My security is very good. My men have learned the value of absolute silence. I worry about the Kyoraku clan's end of things. If there have been loose lips…" He shrugged and Shunsui saw Juushiro bite his lip. "But I cannot affect that. I can only plan my escape routes well in case things do not go as planned."

"And me?" Shunsui said softly, seeing a flicker of confusion in those grey eyes. "And Juushiro?" Their eyes met and the confusion turned to understanding. If everything went badly they would be nothing but a hindrance to the kidnappers.

"I will see to your welfare personally." The man said after a moment and for some reason, Shunsui trusted him. "…Tell me. How old are you?" He suddenly asked and Shunsui blinked.

"Uh, I'm seventeen." He was only a few years away from graduating. There was a soft laugh from the man across from him.

"Ah… would it surprise you to know that you are older than me?" He said and that honestly shocked Shunsui. The man across from him seemed very mature. He kept toughs like the blue eyed man and crazies like the large one under control with hardly a word. "I suppose living on the streets does that. Mmm… well, I believe I have won. Checkmate." He said and Shunsui looked at the board, grimacing as he realized the other man was right. He could stretch it out for a while, but he was done for.

"I concede." He said, tipping over his King. "Would you like to play again?"

"Please." He set up the board again and this time, Shunsui took the first move. Smiling, he realized he was enjoying himself. This man was an exceptionally good player. But he was also very good.

Perhaps this time, he would win.

Shunsui stood proud and straight, trying to ignore the knife at his throat. The hand holding it was steady, at least.

They were waiting for the Kyoraku delegation to arrive. This particular meeting point had been chosen by the grey eyed man and he'd modified it, creating several escape routes for his men in case everything went wrong. Shunsui knew that from a few idle comments he'd made, about looking after his people. The grey eyed man did not precisely care for them, but felt that as the one in charge, it was his duty to ensure they were not walking into a trap unprepared.

When the group from his clan arrived, Shunsui was a bit worried. He didn't recognize any of them and remembered the man's fears about possible assassination.

"We have the money you demanded." One of them said and the grey eyed man jerked his head slightly. The blue eyed man moved forward to take it –

Twang! Shunsui blinked as he felt an odd sensation of pressure. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt right over his heart, but it had… hit a black and green shield?

"BREAK!" A voice shouted as he was still trying to comprehend how the man holding him had erected a mystical barrier over his body that had stopped a crossbow bolt dead. Then he was flung to the side, hitting the ground hard. He looked up and watched as the grey eyed man lifted his dagger and sighted. A fire of black and green flew from the end of the dagger, following the path of the bolt. Someone fell from the roof of a nearby building, on fire and screaming. Then the man engaged his enemies as the rest of the thugs and toughs scattered, finding their bolt holes. The one holding Juushiro abandoned him, running with the rest.

Shunsui pushed himself up, his hands still tied behind his back, and watched in amazement. They grey eyed man was a terrifying dervish and he clearly had full command over his Royal powers. He killed all the men facing him before quickly moving to his side.

"Damn." He muttered as he slashed the bonds on Shunsui's wrists. "Can I trust you not to stab me?" He questioned and Shunsui nodded. This man didn't want him dead, at least. The grey eyed man pressed the dagger into his hand and Shunsui took it. The man quickly pulled out a replacement from the top of his boot. He freed Juushiro and gave him that weapon, replacing it with yet another from his clothing. Shunsui wondered how many he had. "Come. I think the thieves' way is our best option."

"Thieves way?" he asked but the man ignored him, taking off at a lope. They had to work to keep up with him. There was another attack, this one arrows. Fortunately those mystical shields were still in effect and this time, Shunsui and Juushiro joined the man in tossing back spells at those who would do them harm. Their own spells were far more polished and Shunsui had a feeling the grey eyed man had never been formally trained, despite his control of his power. But then, how could he have been? Royal blood was not something the slums often saw.

Eventually they reached a large grate that led into the sewers. The man fiddled with it for a few moments before popping part of it free. Shunsui swallowed as he realized where they had to go. Then he squared his shoulders. Disgusting or not, this would likely be effective.

"Pardon me. Where exactly are you taking us?" Juushiro asked as they slipped into the sewers. Fortunately there was a walkway and the water level was low. The smell, though, was pretty bad. They tried hard to ignore it and the other man didn't seem to notice it.

"At the moment… probably to the Third District." He said after a moments' thought. "Then I will see about getting you as close as I can to the Academy, without endangering myself. The rest will be up to you." His voice went down then. "This has gone all wrong. Waste of time and money…"

"Thank you." Shunsui said. It felt odd to be thanking their kidnapper, but he could simply have abandoned them. That would undoubtedly have let him make an easy escape. The people who had come to pay the ransom had not been his family, that he was sure of. The man waved it away.

"It is nothing. Cleaning up my own mess." He said before coming to a halt, resting a hand on the hilt of his knife. "Oh… damn!" He quickly ran ahead and Juushiro and Shunsui followed. There was a crumpled form on the walkway. The man gently pushed the black scarf away, revealing the face of the dead man. "Oh Mikako, I'm sorry." He said softly before checking the body. "I see… a crossbow bolt. He fled here then bled out. We might still be safe." He said before rising. "Come, we need to hurry."

They eventually came to a ladder. The man went first, carefully shoving up the sewer lid and taking a peek. Minimally satisfied, he pushed the cover off completely and climbed out. Shunsui and Juushiro were both close behind.

Once they were out, though, Shunsui knew something was wrong. The way the man was holding his knife and glancing around told him that.

"It's too quiet." He said in answer to the unspoken question. "I think – ah." A stranger had just stepped out of the shadows. Shunsui turned and spotted three more… they were surrounded. He and Juushiro both readied themselves.

"I'm sorry." That voice was familiar and Shunsui's eyes widened as he glanced back. The blue eyed man was there, kneeling on the ground. "So fucking sorry… I had to tell them. I knew… you'd go that way…"

"Do not apologize. I led us into this." The grey eyed said evenly, looking at his friend. Then he turned his attention to the stranger holding him captive. "It seems I am a touch too predictable." He said and there was a harsh laugh.

"Yes, you are. Now hand over the children, scum, and I might deign to let you live." That voice. Shunsui could almost place it. But the man was wearing his own scarf, hiding his face.

"Like you've let my friend live?" The man asked and Shunsui glanced at him before feeling his gorge rise. Was the man's arm missing? "It's impressive that you stopped the bleeding. But I think I will not volunteer for such treatment."

"Very well. You can die instead." The man said before attacking. His sword was shaded with blue power and Shunsui could feel the strength of it. But then he had to fight his own opponents, leaving that one for the masked man.

He and Juushiro were hard pressed. They only had daggers, compared to their enemies' swords. But they worked together cleverly and they managed to bring down their enemies… in time to watch the other battle.

The grey eyed man moved with a smoothness that was difficult to believe. His power flared out constantly, licking at the other man, but blue power countered it. Shunsui thought the stranger had the edge in skill and age, but the grey eyed man had more innate power.

He proved that when he suddenly caught the other man's sword in his bare hand. That should have bitten in deeply, severing tendons and possibly bones, but impossibly, the grey eyed man held the sword. There was disbelief on his opponents face before the knife bit deep into his chest. The grey eyed man leapt back, waiting for the stranger to fall.

But he didn't. All three of them watched, shocked and horrified, as the man straightened with a laugh. The blood oozing from between his fingers was quickly slowing. They both heard the blue eyed man whimper, from where he was crouched. He hadn't tried to flee, likely because he couldn't. They might have stopped the bleeding but it could start again at any time.

"What…?" For the first time since they had met him, the grey eyed man sounded afraid. Shunsui swallowed hard, readying his own magic as he felt Juushiro do the same. That should have been a mortal wound. It had gone right through the heart, he was sure of it!

"You fool. I am blessed by the angels. No mortal or angelic power can harm me." The man said in a rough voice. "That boy must die to help end the corruption of the Kyoraku clan."

"What are you talking about? What corruption?" Shunsui asked, genuinely afraid of the answer. The stranger laughed.

"You will never know." He lifted his sword again but then the grey eyed man spoke. Somehow, his voice stopped the other.

"He is just a boy. I sense no evil in him. Whatever corruption you refer to, he is not a part of it yet." He said and the other snorted. "You would kill an innocent, in your quest for the greater good?" He asked and the other laughed.

"The end justifies the means." He said and the grey eyed man's eyes seemed to harden.

"Does it? Then I must apologize… for my own means." He said before sighing softly. "I so hate this… but I gave my word. By the ruby rod of Asmodeus, you will die." Baleful red light suddenly surrounded the man and the stranger's eyes widened. "You may be immune to the powers of heaven, but not the fires of hell."

"What?!" Then they were fighting again and this time, Shunsui and Juushiro truly could do nothing. "You… you are one of the tainted ones!" The grey eyed man ignored that, just attacking more strongly. "I will destroy you, devil worshiper!" Again, there was no response.

The battle this time raged even more fiercely than the first time. But if anything, the grey eyed man seemed to move even faster. His attacks were wilder but also more dangerous, full of brutal cunning. That was what finally won the battle. A feint within a feint… that dagger suddenly tore through the other man's throat, flaring with dark energy as it did. The man reeled back, choking and grasping his throat. The grey eyed man just watched, his eyes cold and pitiless as his opponent died. Then he knelt down, cleaning off his dagger before putting it away.

"…Are you a devil worshiper?" Juushiro asked into the silence that was broken only by the soft whimpers of the blue eyed man. The grey eyed man looked up from what he was doing before standing.

"No. And I find the question to be offensive." His tone was even but the anger in it was clear. Shunsui frowned at him.

"If you don't worship Asmodeus, how do you call on his power?" He asked sharply and the other man closed his eyes for a moment. Then he reached up and swept away the scarf covering his hair. "Kami!" Shunsui stared at what was revealed. He'd never, in all his life, seen a tiefling or a half-fiend. They were considered to be vile, contaminated creatures and never given entry to the Seireitei.

There was no mistaking the infernal bloodline, though. The grey eyed man had chestnut hair and a pair of rather attractive, black horns that curved backwards over his hair. Shunsui vaguely recalled seeing a picture of Asmodeus once. If the artist had gotten it right, the archdevil's horns were precisely the same.

"I am a nephilim." The man said, his voice tired and a touch sad, to Shunsui's ears. "My mother was a tiefling who could trace her ancestry to Asmodeus. My father could trace his to the archangel Tyrial. Please, do not mention it to anyone. I'm probably the only one of my kind in the city. It would be all too easy for your family to hunt me down."

"So that's how you call on demonic power. It's part of you." Juushiro whispered as Shunsui swallowed. The man nodded. Then Shunsui frowned as he remembered something. Going to the fallen man, he pulled the blue scarf away from his face.

"…" As he'd thought, the voice had been familiar. And it was worse than he'd feared. "One of the Royal Guard." That was… bad. Very bad. Was his family really dabbling in demonic magics? Had the Royal family decided to purge the Kyoraku clan? Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment. He would not let that happen. Glancing around, he saw the grey eyed man was busy now with his friend, carefully moving him. Juushiro was looking pale and sickened by the revelation. "Wait!"

"…?" The grey eyed man looked over, his eyes confused and wary. "What is it?" He asked, glancing around for any threats.

"I want to hire you as a bodyguard." He said, determined, and saw the man's eyes widen in surprise. "Bodyguards can be exotics." Admittedly a nephilim was a lot more exotic than most, but it would probably be allowed where a tiefling wouldn't. And he'd be a fool to let this man get away. The powers of heaven and hell, and he was clearly a man of his word.

"Shunsui, are you sure?" Juushiro sounded concerned but he kept his attention on the other man. He was hesitating, conflicted about something.

"…I would require two things." The man said after a moment. "Firstly, some kind of arrangement for my friend. One armed men do not fare well in the slums." He gently rested a hand on the blue eyed man's head and Shunsui nodded. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he would arrange something for him. He had to have some talents. "Secondly… I don't know what wages you are proposing, but I would need a payment of five gold pennies immediately." He said and Shunsui frowned at that. Why did he…? Their eyes met and he was surprised to see pain there. "My sister requires kido treatments, and soon, if she is to live." He said softly and Shunsui heard Juushiro gasp.

"I see." That explained why this man had kidnapped them. Kido treatments were very expensive in the slums. "Agreed." He said decisively. He had seven gold pennies saved up. He'd been saving them for midwinter gifts but this was about a thousand times more important. "I might be able to arrange something in the Seireitei – " He started but the man laughed.

"Not for a tiefling." He said gently and Shunsui flushed. He should have expected that. "By the way, my name is Coyote Starrk." He reached up and pulled down the scarf on his face. Shunsui blinked as he saw how handsome the man was, with his small smile and his neat little beard. How old was he, exactly?

But that could wait for later. They helped him with the blue man and soon they were at the gates of the Academy. Shunsui explained his new companions as a newly hired, exotic bodyguard – as any heir to the clan should have – and an armsman who had lost an arm in the fighting. That got the blue man prompt attention and luckily, there was no demonic blood there. As the medics worked on the man he thought about his next move. The first thing he would need was information, to see how far the corruption in his clan ran and who was moving against them. Perhaps he could use Starrk for part of that.

Like called to like, and a Nephilim was half-demon at heart.


End file.
